Crush
by Inu0girl
Summary: Songfic. Kagome just has crush on Inuyasha


Crush

Kagome walked in to her last class of the day. When she looked over to were she sits, she saw him. Her best friend Inuyasha, but he wasn't alone his girlfriend Kikyo was there sitting on his lap. As she walked over to her desk, she could see Kikyo glaring at her. Inuyasha's ears flicked toward her as he heared her aproach.

" Hey Kags." Inuyasha said with a smile as she sat down.

" Hey Inu." Kagome replied with a bright smile plastered on her face. " Good morning Kikyo." Kagome said while opening her math book.

" Good morning."

" Hey Inu-baby." She said when she got his attension she gave him passionate kiss. Kagome had to look away.

" Miss. Miko please stop swapping spit with Mister Takahashi and return to your seat?" asked with a frown he is a short puggy guy.

" Okay Professor." She said. She whispered something into Inuyasha's ear, which made his face light up.

As class went on Kagome couldn't consentrate. She would keep taking glances at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. It was that or her and Inuyasha would have whispered conversations here and there. She would never admit it but she had a crush on him. As Kagome looked back up at the board she say Kikyo looking at her. Soon enough she got a note on her desk.

Meet me by the girls bathroom after class.

Right when Kagome looked up the bell rang. Kagome was dreading meeting her. ' she could skip out' Kagome thought, but by growing up with her guy friends her pride just wouldn't let her.

" Hey Kags want to walk home together." Inuyasha asked with his bag thrown over his shoulder.

" Sure Inu, but can we stop by the bathrooms before we leave.?" Kagome asked.

" Sure."

As they turned the corner to the

bathrooms. They heard moaning. When they came in sight of the couple, they were shocked none the less.

It was Kikyo and Naraku.

Inuyasha walked over and pulled Naraku off of Kikyo.

" Bastard get off my girlfriend." He said with a growl.

Naraku just straightened up with a smirk and walked away.

" Kikyo what was that all about." Inuyasha said with his bangs covering his eyes.

" I just wanted to get back at you for cheating on me." She said with smirk.

"What I haven't cheated on you. I've been nothing but faithful to you." Inuyasha yelled. His eyes flashing red.

" Yes you have with that slut." Kikyo said calmly pointing at Kagome. Kagome had a shocked look on her face.

" Kagome and I are just friends Kikyo." Inuyasha stated.

" Yeah but she wants to be more than friend. She likes you." Kikyo yelled.

" No I don't." Kagome said.

" Then why do you hang out with him every chance you get." Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Cause he's my friend." Kagome stated with a sneer.

" Or do you do it so he can notice you more. I see you flirting with all his friend. I bet you have sleep with them even, just to get him to notice you." Kikyo said still yelling.

" I have never." Kagome said getting mad.

" Don't lie." Kikyo said at slapped her. It stung.

" That's enough Kikyo." Inuyasha said pushing her away from Kagome.

" Kagome can you walk home by yourself today? I still need to talk to Kikyo." Inuyasha asked with out looking at her.

" Sure." Kagome said and hurried out of there.

As she turned the corner she heared Kikyo say ' I love you Inuyasha, you know that right?' and a crash.

Kagome being the type of person to jump to conclusions thought of the worst cause of the crash.

**********************************************

When she got home she ran up to her room glad everyone was gone.

She ran to her stereo and turned it on to her favorite song Crush by Mandy Moore. As the song started she sang along word for word.

You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything i wish i did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you

I know i should tell you how i fell  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

Kagome picked up her picture of Inuyasha on there trip to Okinawa ( cant spell)

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

There was a shadow in front of her window.

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush

You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush...

As the song ended she felt two strong arms rap around her. She stiffened but soon relaxed into the embrace knowing it perfectly.

" I have a crush on you too, Kags." The voice said and turned her around to kiss her. Kagome just stood there with wide eyes. Inuyasha deepened it wanting a response. Kagome finally did and kiss back with as much force.

When they pulled apart they both were breathing heavily. Inuyasha put his head in between her shoulder and neck breathing in her sent

" One question?" Kagome asked.

" hmm" Was his replie. Not leaving her shoulder.

" What was that crash when I left?" Kagome asked playing with his hair.

Flashback

" I love you, you know that right?" Kikyo said coming close to him.

Inuyasha punched a locker and destroyed it.

" No you don't Kikyo. We are throw." Inuyasha said walking away leaving Kikyo shocked.

End flashback

" That's all I needed." Kagome said crashing her lips on his lips. He eagerly responded.

Later that night Ms. Higarashi walks into her daughters room to she her and Inuyasha cuddled together on her bed.

She grabbed a blanket out of Kagome's closest and tossed it over them and walked out with a smile thinking about gandkids.

Next day at school poor Miroku his locker was destoyed. Guess he shouldn't have asked it to be by the bathrooms. That's when he thught some perverted thoughts ( that I shall not repeat in this story) and went to his class.

Owari


End file.
